


Scribe ad me

by Them15



Category: Certamen the Novel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mild Language, Misgendering, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Writing on Skin, also the character who is misgendered is cis if that helps, but spoilers if i add them now ;), its not intentional, lmk if you want me to tag something, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Them15/pseuds/Them15
Summary: Brian and Spencer are soulmates because I like soulmate fics. It's the kind where you write on your arm and your soulmate can see it. Sorry for the lackluster summary but like 5 people are going to read this and you know what you're getting into.
Relationships: Brian Ganz & Nora, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Spencer Olson & Brian Ganz, Spencer Olson & Cass Washington, Spencer Olson/Brian Ganz, Spencer Olson/Danny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Did You Know Compassion and Compatible are Basically the Same Word? Oh BTW I'm Alive.

Brian didn’t think about his soulmate a lot. His dad always told him that soulmates were useless, not that he ever put much effort into finding his own. From time to time, Brian would write an interesting derivative or historical figure on his arm while he was reading, just to let his soulmate know he was still alive. 

His soulmate, on the other hand, was hyperactive, to say the least. She respected his wish to avoid personal information, but the writing on his body was everpresent. Good morning wishes, weird stories, and colorful doodles littered his arms and occasionally his legs since he was young. He responded to the first message (a simple “hi! :)) with an impersonal “hello” and from then on kept quiet. 

She never complained about the lack of writing from his end, so he continued as he was: quiet, for the most part. If he was quiet, she wouldn’t notice how lacking he was as a soulmate because she could project as much as she wanted. If he talked, she might figure it out. This way was better for everyone. 

Well, okay. Maybe it was not actually the best plan. Halfway through sophomore year, a serious message appears on his hand. “Do you care if I date someone else?” Huh. He hadn’t thought of that. “I’m not your keeper,” was his less than eloquent response. That’s really what he thought, but he possibly could’ve worded it better. Nora, when consulted, had said that if he restricted a woman from dating before she met him, then he was a sexist pig with an overinflated ego. 

Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he thought; he was much more concerned with the impending Area convention. His soulmate, fortunately, went a bit quiet after that, so Brian was able to focus exclusively on dead Roman men rather than a soulmate who he may never date because she’s in love with someone else. Whatever. He doesn’t care. 

Still, he kept his habit of writing interesting historical facts on his arm. 

About an hour into his studying, he felt a tickle on his arm. Looking down, he saw the colorful script of his soulmate. 

“No. Way. I’m reading about that right now!!! Do you study Latin?????”

Perhaps his brain was fried by his deep dive into history because he decided to respond.

“Yes.” Perfect.

“:O!!! What level are you in?? Assuming ur in high school lol. Do you compete???”

“II. I am in high school. I compete in Certamen as a history specialist.” Why the hell was he responding? She’s probably perfectly happy with her boyfriend.

“OMG!! Me too!! Well, I’m in 3, but details.” 

This back and forth continued for a bit longer. 

“Jeez, it’s getting late, lol. This was fun!! Who knew you weren’t a fact-of-the-day-on-my-arm machine ;P”

Brian blinked and looked at the clock. 1:38. Well, shit, he had a test today.


	2. When Your Boyfriend Ignores You, Just Ignore Him Back

‘Why is my boyfriend paying more attention to his soulmate than me?’

Spencer sighed as his Google search returned only judgment and jealous girlfriends. 

He really didn’t mind if Danny wanted to talk to his soulmate; he’s not a monster. Besides, he talked to his all the time. 

It’s just— they were on a date! Okay, yeah, they were at Chick-fil-A for the irony, but still. 

Danny giggled at something on his arm, and Spencer glumly shoves a fry in his mouth. Whatever. Two can play at that game.

“U busy?”

Spencer looked up, hoping that Danny’s jealous boyfriend sensors went off. Nothing. 

“Not really. Just reading Caesar. Why?”

“My bf is ignoring me for his soulmate :(“

“Are you not also doing that?”

So he can talk back!

“An eye for an eye ;)”

“The rule of beasts.”

Spencer stifled a laugh (some of us have manners and don’t want our boyfriends to know we’re ignoring them).

“How’s Caesar?”

“Oh, you know. Avoiding the verb. How’s your boyfriend?”

“Dreamy, if mildly absent. We’re at Chick-fil-A and he only posted like one pic of the entrance on his Snapchat. What’s even the point?? What if I get hatecrimed?? Not even worth it if there’s no clout :,(“

Ah, his arm was getting crowded. He feels the tickle of his soulmates script climb higher and heads to the bathroom to make room. 

Danny doesn’t notice him stand up. It’s fine. 

“I don’t think that’s a word, though to be fair Vergil also has a habit of making nouns into verbs. Also, what do you mean? Why would you ‘get hatecrimed’ at Chick-fil-A?”

Huh, education time. 

“Baby, I’m as good as Vergil ;) also bc like?? Homophobia??? What else?”

His soulmate stopped replying. 

=====================

Brian may have been having a crisis. His soulmate was apparently gay. 

He needed to text Nora. 

‘Hey, what do I do if my soulmate is gay?’

The typing bubble mocked him for a minute. 

‘AHAHAHA. DUDE. what do u attract queers? lol. its probs just platonic.’

Oh. Right, platonic. Brian would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. Platonic soulmates were still somewhat of a taboo subject in more conservative circles, the idea being that only soulmates should be able to get married. Although, he has to wonder whether they prefer he married someone who isn’t his soulmate or marries a man. It’s a good distraction to imagine them imploding from the paradox. 

He should probably write his soulmate back, there was a persistent tickle on his arm. 

“Hey uh. r u homophobic??? I really need to know man. b/c I’m a gay dude. And also I’m ur soulmate. So we may have an issue.

I’m kinda freaking out can you at least say a slur or something so I can know if I need to never wear short sleeves again. 

?? Hello ??”

Oh, shit. 

“No. I’m not homophobic. My best friend is a transgender woman.” Nora had him well-versed in her terminology. “It’s fine, I was just shocked, as I thought you were a girl. I’m a straight male, by the way.” 

“Oh, thank GOD. 

You’re really funny, I’d hate to stop talking to you :(“

She— He, he corrected himself— thought Brian was funny? Most people didn’t like his dry delivery, probably because it came off as uptight. 

Those people need to learn what kind of music he listens to. Despite his admittedly overly professional texting and writing habits, he hardly went an hour without listening to music that anyone truly uptight would faint at. 

Nora was the only person he cursed around— and boy, did he curse. He tends to pick up habits from the music, some of which Nora recommended anyway. She was the only person he knew who laughs wholeheartedly at his jokes, likely because she was the only one who could tell when he was joking.

Well, so he thought. 

Another tickle brought him out of his thoughts.

“Ahh my bf has to leave :(( ttyl!!! <333”

“Bye. Thanks for thinking I’m funny.”

What? Who says that?

“ur a riot lol”

What a day.


	3. Things Happen and That’s Not Always a Good Thing

The summer after sophomore year was largely uneventful for one Brian Ganz. 

Really, he should’ve been studying for SATs and preparing for inevitable AP exams. Although, “prepare” is redundant— the root word “parare” means to prepare, so would prepare not mean pre-prepare? He notes this on his arm. 

Of course, instead of doing what normal incoming nerdy juniors were doing, he had to go above and beyond in terms of niche self-ostracization. 

Brian obviously spent the summer studying Latin— with some time left for messing around with Nora. And, well, bonding with his soulmate. 

The knowledge that his soulmate was a guy was honestly a bit of a relief, even if he was mildly disappointed at first. He knew how to handle long distance friendship, that was fine. 

And his soulmate was a pretty nice guy, under all the… histrionics. He did mention that he liked to perform. 

It helped that Nora wholeheartedly supported his efforts to befriend “yet another poor, queer bastard.” Brian thinks she wants to start a club. 

Regardless of soulmates, apparently Brian’s summertime reading had landed him a place in the advanced Certamen team, which he found himself surprisingly excited about. He decided to relay the news to his soulmate. 

They should probably learn each other’s names at some point, this was tedious. 

“Hey. I got placed on my school’s advanced Certamen team.”

Would a smiley face be out of place? His soulmate (ugh, tedious) used them a lot so maybe it would be okay. He didn’t want to come off like a creep though so—

His musings were interrupted by a tickle. 

“God, that’s a weird coincidence. I just got demoted to alternate :(”

“I’m sorry. That must be hard.”

“I got passed up by some level 3! No offense. But like come on!”

Brian didn’t respond. He felt like there was probably a rant incoming. He didn’t mind, of course, his soulmate (ugh!) could be interesting to listen to. 

“I had the perfect senior year lined up with Certamen, the club presidency, and my beautiful, amazing boyfriend! At least I’ve still got two of them :(( maybe stupid Brian will get food poisoning or something and I can still take us to state. I want to make history, man!” 

“Brian?” 

“Yeah, apparently that’s the guy who’s replacing me :( I guess it’s not that surprising, apparently his head’s always buried in a history book. Like, SORRY I have a life.” 

Hm. This was not appearing to be great. It’s probably just a coincidence though, right?

“That reminds me,” Brian wrote as nonchalantly as one could write on their arm while planning out life removed from all human company, “What’s your name? I’ve just been calling you ‘my soulmate’ in my head, and it was funny at first but now it’s mostly annoying.” 

“Oh, it’s Spencer. Don’t tell me yours though, I like the mystery ;)” 

One problem solved and another arose. A quick check on the Certamen Google Classroom reveals that yes, the advanced alternate this year is a level 4 named Spencer. And Brian is named Brian. And coincidences are not that coincidental. 

Well. Shit. 

This should be a very interesting year for one Brian Ganz.


	4. Are You Really Straight If No One Thinks You’re Straight?

Spencer sure was having a goddamned day. 

His boyfriend broke up with him— over TEXT of all things. Like, come on, it’s not just rude, it’s tacky. 

And MAYBE that was a month ago (right before winter break!) but you are not going to believe what he just found out

“I’m sure I can believe it, Spence.” Class rolled her eyes. 

Spencer hated it when she called him that. 

“He broke up with me for his soulmate! And she’s a girl!” 

Cass raised an eyebrow. “You knew what you were getting into when you dated someone who wasn’t your soulmate. There was always the possibility that one of y’all’s was romantic.” 

“But..! A girl!” Spencer chewed his lip. “Maybe he’s just making sure that he likes guys better.” 

“Spence, I will not hesitate to end you.” 

“No maiming in the classroom!” Mr. Stanton called out from his desk. 

She frowned. “What about in the hallway?”

“That’s fine. Just make sure I’m not looking.”

She threw a thumbs up to the back of the classroom. 

“Why is everyone conspiring against me?” Spencer whined, laying back on his desk. “Maybe my soulmate will sympathize…” he mumbled, reaching into his bag for a marker.

“You still don’t know his name?”

“Nah,” he smiled, “I like the suspense.”

“I think you’re just masochistic.” Chimed Allie from the whiteboard. 

Mr. Stanton pretended to be absorbed in his grading. 

A buzz from Cass’ phone took her attention off of Spencer, and he took the opportunity to write to his soulmate. 

===

“Good morning my soulmate I love you so much”

Brian squinted at his arm. 

“It’s 4 pm?”

“:(“

“I…”

He paused. 

“... love you, too?”

“:)”

“Sorry, I’d love to chat, but I have an appointment.” Totally not suspicious. “We can talk after.”

“It’s fine, I have something too. ttyl!!!”

Smiling slightly, Brian shook his head as he walked into Mr. Stanton’s room. Cass was scowling at her phone, Spencer was rolling down his sleeve and complaining to no one in particular, Allie was doodling Spencer’s sad face, and Mr. Stanton appeared to be attempting astral projection. 

“Did I miss something?”

“Well, if you must know—”

“Do NOT get him started.” Cass interrupted Spencer. She regarded him for a second. “You’re here early.” 

He shrugged and sat down. 

A few minutes later, Jeff and Katie came through the door, Jeff shuffling flash cards and Katie on her phone. 

Certamen practice went about as all practices do, with an odd detour about sexualities and Spencer a bit more mopey than usual in his position of alternate. 

“Did anything happen today?” He wrote when he got home.

“?? Not really, why?”

Oh, right. Spencer had elected to stay in the dark.

“I just got a weird vibe from you earlier.” 

Nailed it. That’s certainly a thing that Brian says on a normal day. 

“A vibe? Lol.”

“Vibe is a thing that I say.”

“It certainly isn’t, my good dude. I’m just having an off day bc I found out Danny broke up with me to be with his soulmate :( who’s a GIRL btw, ugh.” 

“I’m sorry; I know he meant a lot to you.”

“ilysm, Soulmate :,) I’m glad someone sympathizes.”

“Yeah, man, I’m suffering with you on this.”

“Ur such a nerd lmao. I wish you weren’t all straight, then we could rub our amazing relationship in Danny’s face.”

“Maybe if you try hard enough you can convert me.” 

WHAT. 

“Ooh, I’ll take that challenge.”

Brian stared at his arm. Why did he write that. Brian was very much a heterosexual, cisgendered man (thanks for the terminology, Nora). But still… it was exciting to know someone was interested in him. Although, Spencer could be joking. And Spencer would hate him if he knew who he was. 

Brian decided to shift the topic. 

“By the way, do you know what ‘aro’ means?”

“Yeah, aromantic. It means you don’t experience romantic attraction.”

Huh. Why’d they all think he was aro?

“Oh.”

“Why do you ask?”

“Some friends of mine said I was aro earlier. I wasn’t sure what it meant so I just agreed.”

“Are you?”

“What? No. I’m straight.”

“Have you ever dated tho?”

“You would know, Spencer. You’re like my second friend ever.” 

“That’s very true and very sad. I’m sad for you.”

“Anyway, how do I prove I’m not aro?”

“Idk, date someone?”

Brian didn’t know what to say to that.

“Omg, I’m so smart.” Spencer wrote a second later. “We should date.”

“We’ve established that I’m straight. Also, you don’t even know my name.”

“Well okay 1. Eh we have no proof and 2. Yeah but we’re soulmates!!! And I’m willing to sacrifice mystery for a boyfriend.” 

Oh shit. 

“Hold on, my mom’s calling me.” Brian responded.

His mom was not, in fact, calling him, but Brian really needed to consult Nora. 

‘Hey so hm. New problem.’ He texted her. ‘What do I do if my soulmate wants to date me.’

‘This is this exact opposite of a problem.’

‘Nora he HATES me.’

‘He hates the you he hasn’t talked to!! He totally loves who you are, dude. I think you should go for it.’ 

‘Nora I am straight.’

‘At this point you’re just making excuses. Go get your man.’ 

Nora was largely unhelpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I really am just flying by the seat of my pants


End file.
